Metal posts having a “T” cross-section are often used as fence posts or supports for plants, such as newly planted trees. These posts are often manufactured by extrusion or rolling and then sheared to length. The shearing process typically leaves a sharp edge or burr on the top of the post. Additionally, as the post is driven into the ground, the top of the post is flattened and creates a sharp edge around the perimeter of the post. Injuries to people or livestock from the sharp edges on a post range from small scratches or cuts to deep lacerations or impalement.
Where metal posts have been installed in public areas, such as around schools and playgrounds, children have been injured by exposed sharp edges on the tops of the posts. Even where protective caps have been placed on the posts, children or teenagers often remove the caps from the posts leaving the sharp edges exposed.